The Last Leviathan
by lochrann
Summary: I am the last of the great whales and I am dying. Songfic. Warning: Character death


AN: My first attempt at a songfic but because of my undying love for music, I guess it was inevitable. The song is beautiful, mostly due to the melody and Luke Kelly's voice, but the lyrics were what inspired me to write this so here they are. For the fic itself I'm not gonna use all of them but I thought it appropriate to put the whole song up but if you're not interested, then skip ahead to the actual fic. It's only small little thing but it was bugging me when I was driving to University, so I had to do it. The lyrics are by Luke Kelly (I'm guessing, can't find it on the Internet) and the song is performed by the Dubliners. I recommend you listen to it, it really is a treat. ("So if you want to be really picky, you could say the last verse is not pc but it's not mine so...mah" is what I wrote before I found out that that verse doesn't belong to the original song, there was something fishy about it anyway (pun totally intended), so now it's gone. I'll just keep this bracket here in case it's not your first visit (which I doubt) and you don't get confused.)

**Warning:** Character death (It's a bit like a Shakespearean drama, they all die)

_My soul has been torn from me and I am bleeding  
My heart it has been rent and I am crying  
All the beauty around me fades and I am screaming  
I am the last of the great whales and I am dying_

_Last night I heard the cry of my last companion  
The roar of the harpoon gun and then I was alone  
I thought of the days gone by when we were thousands  
But I know that I soon must die the last leviathan_

_This morning the sun did rise Crimson in the north sky  
The ice was the colour of blood and the winds they did sigh  
I rose for to take a breath it was my last one  
From a gun came the roar of death and now I am done_

_Oh now that we are all gone there's no more hunting  
The big fellow is no more it's no use lamenting  
What race will be next in line? All for the slaughter  
The elephant or the seal or your sons and daughters_

_My soul has been torn from me and I am bleeding  
My heart it has been rent and I am crying  
All the beauty around me fades and I am screaming  
I am the last of the great whales and I am dying_

**The Last Leviathan**

_My soul has been torn from me and I am bleeding  
My heart it has been rent and I am crying  
All the beauty around me fades and I am screaming  
I am the last of the great whales and I am dying _

After fifty years of mourning the loss of his friends and trying to escape the Grand Line, the great mountain of a whale had only recently found new hope and new love in the new Pirate King. Crocus had known the first one and knew the second he met Monkey D. Luffy that he would follow in Gol D. Roger's steps. Now, though, all hope was lost. The great whale was thrashing and writhing in the water, trying to fend off the hordes of marines attacking him with harpoons and guns, but they had difficulties manoeuvring their ships close enough to the cornered whale because of the mounting waves erupting around the manic animal.

_Last night I heard the cry of my last companion  
The roar of the harpoon gun and then I was alone  
I thought of the days gone by when we were thousands  
But I know that I soon must die the last leviathan _

Crocus had known this was going to happen once he heard of the capturing of Monkey D. Luffy and his Nakama. Although he had been part of the Jolly Roger crew he never had to face prosecution thanks to the Pirate King's sacrifice. He had known all along that he wouldn't be that lucky a second time. How the marines' had found out that he was connected to the second Pirate King he would never find out but when rumours started making the rounds of all sorts of associates of Monkey D. Luffy being either captured or killed, among them even the princess of Arabasta, he knew he would be facing the same fate.

Watching the whale defending the rock cliff of Reverse Mountain, Crocus was aware of the marine officers sneaking up on him, but at this point he knew fighting was a lost cause. The last thought on his mind when he sank to his knees feeling the blood drip form the tip of a harpoon sticking out of his gut was that it was a pity that the whale would never know the pains one of Monkey D. Luffy's Nakama had taken upon himself to keep his promise and find his way back to Laboon.

_This morning the sun did rise Crimson in the north sky  
The ice was the colour of blood and the winds they did sigh  
I rose for to take a breath it was my last one  
From a gun came the roar of death and now I am done _

The whale saw out of the corner of his eye the death of the man who had taken care of him for so many years. Upset even more he thrashed and flipped in the water sinking three marine vessels in the process. He would fight to the end, not knowing that all the people he had put his faith in to return to him were either dead or soon to be.

From somewhere the marines brought out a massive harpoon gun with a projectile the size of the ships they were sailing on, made of Adamwood. When it embedded itself in the flesh of the great whale all the animal could think of was the disappointment his friends must feel when they came back to this spot to find him and having to realise that he had not waited for them as had been the silent promise.

_My soul has been torn from me and I am bleeding  
My heart it has been rent and I am crying  
All the beauty around me fades and I am screaming  
I am the last of the great whales and I am dying _


End file.
